


Lesbian Witches Anyone?

by Aureiya



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Lesbian Witches, Literal Sleeping Together, No Demon Escapades, so in love, sweet and fluffy, their love makes their magic go wacko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene after Tara blows out the candle when Willow finally admits it's really her she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesbian Witches Anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm finally watching Buffy and AHHHHH actual cutest lesbians who aren't totally sexualized??? And this is from the 2000s????? I'm in love with Willow/Tara

When Tara blew out the candle, thinking she'd make a statement, maybe something sensual and dramatic, she immediately regretted it. It was dark in her room. The full moon light streaming in barely illuminating it. 

Willow giggled at her antics and reached out to touch her arm. 

"What are we gonna do now?" She whispered, flirtation strong in her voice. Tara couldn't keep from blushing. 

"I- I'm sorry. Hold on" and after brushing her fingers gently over Willow's smile she fumbled to turn on the fairy lights. Their golden glow filled the room with a magic, romantic feel. She placed down the candle Willow had given her and steeled herself with a breath before turning to the other witch. Her girlfriend now she supposed. 

The breath she had just taken was stolen from her lungs immediately. Willow was beautiful, standing there illuminated by soft glowing lights, a sweet happy smile on her face, gazing back at Tara. 

When Tara reached out to her she came immediately and the hug was bliss. They held each other with such care both knowing the other truly returned their feelings now. Magic sizzled in the air at their embrace but neither witch cared. 

They held each other for minutes that felt like eternity and neither wanted to let go ever. But Willow had a better idea; she regretfully drew back from the embrace just the barest amount so she could look the other girl in the eye. 

She held that eye contact until the moment their lips met. 

The lights blew out. 

The kiss was so sweet and pure, full of a swooping rush of love and joy and their love generated pure magic at the contact at last. 

They separated breathless and just held each other, in awe and in love. 

"Want to stay the night?" Tara questioned the ginger. 

"Would I ever." She replied. Pulling them together towards the bed. 

Tara of course stopped her before and made them both change shyly into something more pajama like, looking away from each other and their cheeks burning. 

When they crawled into bed together and met once again in an embrace of love and safety under the cover darkness and bedsheets; they knew they'd be able to take on the world together. No matter what the Hell Mouth or other demony stuff threw their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and critiques make sure the Hell Mouth stay closed!


End file.
